shuurajoufandomcom-20200214-history
Body of Water
Body of Water is a progression of Water and Wind Magic used by Hyobachi D. Yukizu. Main Powers Hyobachi has water magic which allows him to pull the moisture out of the air and use it as a weapon, levitating it. He can control the water's state of matter and from distances. He has a limit to about the amount of water in his body, he cannot control any more that that at a given time. In addition to that, he has a slight control over wind magic, allowing him to combine the two to create his Body of Water Mode. Body of Water Mode Other than the basic water manipulation, he can control his body as if it were pure water. Make it hotter, colder, levitate it on a cloud, etc. This doesn't effect him negatively, and any "changes" to his body are easily reversed with no side effects. He has to actively change to this mode, when he is in it, all outside influences act as if he is a body of water. His physical form and colors remain, but if, for example an object were to be thrown at him, it would ripple into his body. Although this seems like an impossible to defeat defense, all physical damage that he would take if he were still solid apply to him (A punch will still feel like a punch, a kick will still feel like a kick, etc.). This mode really only allows him to counter temperature and non-solid force based abilities. Hyobachi's Skill List Hyobachi: Support, healing. Has some attack spells. Static Skill: Body of Water: Hyobachi evades easier but takes more damage. Level 1: Heal: Buff: Heals 25% hp to one ally. Level 1: Cure: Buff: Heals poison, sleep, paralyze Level 3: Element Cure: Buff: Heals burned and frozen Level 5: Special Cure: Buff: Heals confusion, blind, bribed Level 9: Reanimate: Buff: Heals death, puts target to 25% hp. Level 14: Water: Magical Water attack: Does low Water damage to one enemy. Level 19: Ice: Magical Ice attack: Does low Ice damage to one enemy. Has a 10% chance to inflict Frozen. Level 23: Water II: Magical Water attack: Does medium Water damage to one enemy. Level 26: Ice II: Magical Ice attack: Does medium Ice damage to one enemy. Has a 10% chance to inflict Frozen. Level 32: Heal II: Buff: Heals 50% hp to one ally Level 36: All Cure: Buff: Heals poison, sleep, paralyze, burned, frozen, confusion, blind, bribed and dying. Level 42: Heal III: Buff: Heals 100% hp to one ally Level 47: Ice III: Magical Ice attack: Does heavy Ice damage to all enemies. Has a 10% chance to inflict Frozen. Level 50: Ulti Cure: Buff: Heals poison, sleep, paralyze, burned, frozen, confusion, blind, bribed, dying, and death to 50% hp to all allies. Costs 100% of MMP. Hyobachi's Timeskip Skill List Named Attacks Icicle Wave Hyobachi creates a number of sharp icicles and flings them at his opponent. Ice Shield Hyobachi creates a bubble of hardened ice around himself blocking an enemy attack. Ice Double Hyobachi creates a hollow ice statue of himself used to decieve the opponent, or he can use it as a sneak attack as he can control the double's movements. Tidal Wave Hyobachi gathers a bunch of water and using a combination of water's magnetic pull and switching between what water he's controlling, he throws a tidal wave at his opponent. Steam Wave Hyobachi creates a wall of superheated steam in front of himself, he usually uses it as a shield so that opponents will fall through it and get burned. Combo Attacks Site Navigation Category:A2B Category:Fighting Style Category:Magic Ability